The Call Verse
by Sora Matasuki
Summary: A call changes everything, shatters the silence of the night and changes the lives of everybody involved with the Black Organization...
1. 1 The Call to Silence

**The Call Verse**

**I**

**The Call to Silence**

**Sora Matasuki**

It woke her up.

The house was so quiet with Conan-kun on vacation in America with his parents, her father had left to play mahjong and most likely get himself drunk again, so it left her with such a quiet house with no distractions to keep her awake. She had found her eyes slipping and being embraced to the land of nodd.

So in the silence the call had been more than enough to wake her up from her pleasant dreams of Shinichi actually returning and _staying_.

Still half asleep, it took several precious seconds to answer.

"Moshi moshi, this is the Mouri- "

"Ran." the voice on the other end of the phone cut her off, making her take in a shuddering breath of relief, it was _him_. The boy that she had waited to hear call for so _long_.

"Shinichi! You haven't called in so long I -"

"I know. I'm sorry." came his abrupt reply.

"Sh-Shinichi?"

Her mystery otaku sighed, she could see him put a hand through his neat hair and ruffle it, just like he had when they were younger, when he had been particularly frustrated or stressed.

"Ran, look…I…" he sighed again. " Ran, just _listen_, okay?"

"Shinichi…"

"I… oh this is hard. I…"

"Shinichi, when will this case of yours be finished?" she burst out, worry and frustration making her patience be on a very thin wire. "It's been so long, why can't you just let the authorities handle it and come home!"

The voice on the other end choked in a shuddering breath. He clamped down on a bitter chuckle. "I can't Ran." The sentence was filled with such raw emotion it made her freeze in shock. He sounded so desperate and heartbreakingly lonely, all in those three little heart felt words, and it tore her heart apart.

"I'm in too deep, I can't stop it now. There's already plans to take them down, we've got the location of one of their bases and we're planning a raid." his voice was rushed, nearly hysterical. It made her blood run cold.

"'we', Shinichi what have you gotten yourself into? Shinichi?"

"I want to tell you so bad, but I can't. I'm putting you into danger even now." his voice was so broken now, so sad and filled with longing. "But I wanted to tell you…"

She was crying now, had been for a while.

A breath, "I - you need to get out of Japan."

"Sh-Shinichi?"

"Get out. Get out, _now_. Before it's too late."

Then, she hear someone shouting in the background, sounding suspiciously like that one detective from Osaka. "OI, KUDO! They foun' us out! They're 'ere! Som' one ratted us out! LOOK OUT! KUDOOOO!" The chilling sound of gun shots rang through the phone, along with several chilling choked off screams. Then, silence.

"Shinichi?" she whispered into her phone, terrified. Still, there was nothing in reply. Just as she was about to give up hope she heard a groan.

"Ran?" came the soft pain filled voice of Shinichi.

She gasped, clutching the phone to her ear, thankful he was alive. "Shinichi! Are you alright!"

A bitter sigh. "No.… I'm not…" Icy fear struck her, causing her to freeze.

"But…I love you, Ran." hi voice sounded wrong, distorted somehow. "I was going to ask you to marry me, that one time at the restaurant." a humorless chuckle.

"Shinichi?" she choked out, trembling as quiet sobs shook her body.

"Do…you remember…that?" came his hesitant question. It sounded distant and faint.

"Yes, yes I do. You were really going to propose?"

"…yeah, but this case…" he drew in a sharp breath, "stopped me…from… doing…that…But, If I were to…ask…what would…your response…be?"

"I-I'd say yes, you mystery baka." she whispered and she heard him sigh softly.

"…Good." came the breathy response. She waited from more but none came. "Shinichi?" There was nothing, no response at all. She felt more tears streaming down her face. She tried his name again after swallowing several times. "Shinichi?"

There was only the crackle of static reaching her ears.

"Please Shinichi, be alive." she choked out. "_Please_, Shinichi."

Then after a while, there was a wail that broke the silence. A wail of his name. And Mouri Ran, Childhood Friend and fiancé of Kudo Shinichi collapsed to the floor, sobbing. Phone clutched to her chest.

The silence, had never been so frightening and cruel. The silence had never been so cold to her, as it was then.

**AN:**

Okay, I'm back in action! My laptop freaked out and I decided to pull all my Call Verse oneshots into one thing after I got onto the spare computer and a better document format… heh. Word processer or whatever was on my netbook hated me with a passion! Well, enjoy the rest!


	2. 2 The Call to War

**The Call Verse**

**II**

**The Call to War**

**Sora Matasuki**

Hattori Heiji was many things, but stupid was not one of them. Irrational, yes. brash; yup. Impulsive? Absolutely. A total Gryffindor if he had gone to Hogwarts? A complete and total emphatic _yes_. But stupid? No, nu uh, there was a reason why he was called the best detective of the west after all.

So why was he calling Toyama Kazuha while still at their headquarters while Kudo called Neechan? He honestly didn't know. All that was for certain was a feeling in his gut, a very trusted and familiar feeling. One that usually preceded something horrible. And it was strong, very strong.

So it was with this foreboding that he listened to the dial tone. _"Dis is Toyama Kazuha's phone, please leave ah message after da tone and if dis is Heiji-kun ah don' wanna talk ta ya, ya ahou. Have ah nice day!"_

Heiji growled as the phone beeped and he took a breath. "Kazuha, I know tha ya still mad a' me bu dis is a really important. Don' hang up as soon as ya hear this, _please._ Ah need ta tell you som'tin, som'tin I shoul' have a told ya ages ah go. Bu' ah just ave dis feeling…ah might not get another chance ta tell ya." he took a shuddering breath. He wasn't gonna cry an' be a sap like Kudo over there. He swallowed the lump in his throat. _Here goes._He thought wryly to himself.

"Kazuha…ah really liked ya for ah while. But it'd gotten stronger the longer ah spen' time with ya. Ah think ah fell in love with yah an ahm sorry ah couldn't tell ya this in person. An ah still 'ave tha feelin' tha somethin' is ah gonna go wrong. An ahm sorry tha ahm away 'elpin' Kudo, or ah least, sorry tha yah not ere with me righ now.

"Yah see, me an Kudo stumbled on ta somethin' big, bad an scary. An, we found out a least one ah tha hide outs…an…ah jus' wanned yah at know tha ya da best ahou ah've known.

"Sayanoara, Kazuha." he shut his phone with a snap before the feeling in his gut intensified in a huge climax and he caught something black out of the corner of his eye. He froze then slowly turned just in time to see a flash of silvery blonde hair matching the once shrunken Kudo's description of the operative who had poisoned him pass the window. _Gin._Icy fear flooded him, mingling with the foreboding in his gut. _ah shoot, there's tha forbodin feelin' ah was ah feelin' gotta warn Kudo!_

Heiji turned and dashed into the other room where he could hear Kudo talkin' ta Neechan.

"Get out. Get out, _now_. Before it's too late."

"OI, KUDO! They foun' us out! They're 'ere!" he yelled, before noticing a gun pointing at the other dark haired teen through the other window. Why they had thought the safe house was actually _safe_ with those huge things in almost every…room. His blood ran cold in his veins. No… "Som' one ratted us out! Look out, "His teal eyes widened as he saw the gun go off.

"KUDOOOO!" he yelled before choking on his own blood as he felt a fiery pain near his stomach. Dimly he head Kudo and some others scream as well as he heard another gunshot before he collapsed, agony ripping though his body.

He mercifully passed out some time later into the embrace of darkness.

**AN:**

…I have nothing to comment except that you please review even if you've read this before!


	3. 3 The Call to Immortality

**The Call Verse**

**III**

**The Call to Immortality**

**Sora Matasuki**

It was so hard, she reflected. Oh so hard to keep on going. She did love him, she knew that _now_. But he was like water and so like the air, her little thief was. So hard to predict and so adaptable but so unforgiving towards those who wronged him.

But she was like that as well, but better at hiding it. She had had more than a millennia to perfect what was called a "Poker Face" by the little Dove who dressed as a Crow. Just like his father, in almost every way.

Ah, her master Thief. She chuckled fondly at the memory that surffacd, the memory of when they had first met.

He had just stolen a beautiful ruby that she could not remember the name of anymore, it had been so long ago.

_The Moonlight Thief lifted the jewel to the moon, almost like an offering._

"_Thinking of sending a tribute to Tsuki-hime, Kaitou Kid-samma?" she asked as he sighed almost inaudibly, lowering his hand, jewel sparkling in the silvery light._

"_Ah, I do not know your name, though you know mine," the Kaitou said moving his white gloved hand in an intricate pattern that stirred the depths of her memory slightly before she found herself accepting a beautiful rose, creatively crafted out of a beautiful rich red silk that felt like a true rose's petals. It even smelt like an actual rose. She found herself blushing as she tucked the rose into her reddish brown hair. It felt very reminiscent of a fellow wanderer she had met on the path years ago…maybe it was his reincarnation…she smiled._

_She felt more alive then she had in a_very_long time, since a time where magic was more well known, more openly shared though this fellow still held onto the Old Ways well enough even with a modern tint to it. She smiled and curtsied elegantly with her red velvet skirt, still fingering the beautiful creation with her free hand._

_The gentleman theif watched her reaction with a gentle smile on his face, one that had broken through his lofty poker face. Somehow he felt it was alright to let down a little of his guard with this woman, like he had known her for a long time and had just remembered the fact. It was actually rather refreshing. He smiled softly and said, " A beautiful flower for an even more wonderful lady." taking her hand and kissing it elegantly, causing her to blush._

Well… _she thought,_he hasn't changed at all, the charmer. _She could see it clearly now, the thief was truly his reincarnation. It was only time until his eyes were unclouded again._

"_Though I do not know you name…" he paused amused blue eyes looking her over._

_She giggled and curtsied again. "You can call me Akai, Kid-samma." he nodded._

_The thief smiled, leaning forwards and to whisper into her ear. "And you can call me Toichi, Akai-hime."_

_She smirked mischievously towards the reincarnated thief. "Would you allow this princess the chance to leave her tower and escape with her dashing prince?"_

_The Kaitou smirked back. Giving a slight bow before offering her his arm like any good gentleman. "Milady, I assure you, that I am no prince."_

"_But my are you charming." she added with a laugh as she took hold of his arm and they disappeared in a swirl of white, just as Nakamori-keibu burst in, only to find an empty roof._

They had met often after that, dating and growing closer again. She had been delighted to accept his proposal. On the night of their wedding, she told him of her secret and he hadn't cared. He also refused her offer of her greatest treasure, merely smirking and saying something rather charming and cryptic to sweep her off her feet once again.

Now in the present she had to worry of how her child would react to being one of the Fabeled. One of the _Pandorians._

She looked up as her young doveling opened the door, his face as expressionless as he could get it. But she could see the cracks in his little poker face, the hurt shining in his eyes.

"Kaasan." Kaito said looking at her, "When were you going to tell me?" he showed her the cut on his arm that was quickly closing and knitting itself together until there was only a red mark on his skin, a few more minutes and that too would be gone. "Why didn't you tell me?" he repeated, hurt coloring his tone.

"Oh, Kaito…" Chikage or Akai said saddly, pulling the traumatized boy into her own arms. "I was going to tell you but…" your father had died…

"_when_, Mom?" his question was muffled but Chikage could tell his poker face that he prided so much was breaking faster and faster. "When were you going to! When I almost make a mistake and tried marry Aoko? Only to find her dead in the blink of an eye! I'm not aging anymore, _mother._"

Chikage sighed again, rubbing his back gently. "It was before your father died…we had planned on telling you after the show…but I didn't want you to blame yourself for living while he couldn't."

Poker face shattered entirely, leaving behind a broken boy to sob into his mother's shirt, crying the tears that were so sought after by many, that made living a curse.

_The price for immortality is to high_, Chikage reflected, holding her son closer and making a vow to always be there for her son, _and when I find Ryuu again, I'll shove my tears down his throat and_make _him swallow it so he will never leave us to Time again. After all, Ryuu always prided himself on his story telling…something Kaito has inherited from his father…_

" Hey Aoko. It's me, Kaito... I'm sorry but I can't make it to Tropical Land with you today." Nakamori Aoko blinked and grew angry, "Bakaito! Why can't you!" Kaito sighed, a low sad sound that made Aoko pause. "Something came up, I might not be back for a while."

"Y-You'll be write, won't you?" Aoko asked, blinking back tears and have a horrible feeling that Kaito might never come back..."...Yeah. Sayonara, Aoko."

"...S-sayonara..."

"Kaito~! I think we should go after your Tantei friends~! They seem to be in quite the pinch..." Kaito nodded chuckling at his mother's antics before growing serious.

"Hai, Kaasan." he said before disappearing in a swirl of white.

Chikage smiled.

Yes he was his father's son, even with her blood running through his veins. But he also held his own heart, her little Dove did, and that made his actions even more heartwarming, despite what the future held.

_Those Tantei will never know what hit them, to think my Dove adopted those chaos attracting detectives...we'll just have to welcome them to the family...especially that Shifter, the poor dear, to be stuck in the body of a child while he tries to come up with a logical explanation for so long... I think I need to talk to my brother's decedents about that…_

**After all, there had been only one Pandora, but who said anything against her having Children?**

Well, tell me what you think!


End file.
